If Sandstorm was on that Thunderpath
by Nerdfighters
Summary: Sandstorm was struck by the monster instead of Cinderpaw. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**If Sandstorm was on that Thunderpath.**

**My new fic about Cinderpelt, who deserves more than what she got. She deserved Fireheart. I kinda hate Sandstorm just a little bit. Another Cinderfire fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Cinderpaw's pov.**

"But, I could deliver the message to Tigerclaw," I pleaded, to the handsome ginger tom, who is my mentor called, Fireheart.

"No! Just go to your den!" Firestar mewed, forcfully. Then he raced out of the clearing and toward the twoleg place. I raced towards the Thunderpath, the clan needed help and I wasn't going to stand by and watch it fall apart! I was almost out of the clearing when, Yellowfang tackled me.

"Cinderpaw, you can not go to the Thunderpath!" Yellowfang mewed, I stared at her in awe, did she have a vision?

"But the clan needs me!" I mewed, shockingly, I thought she would support me!

"Sandpaw, can go," just as she stopped Sandpaw raced to the Thunderpath.

"Okay," I said, defeated. Just as I finished, I heard a pained yowl from the Thunderpath.

"Come on," Yellowfang mewed, briskly. We rushed to the Thunderpath only to meet Fireheart carrying a sand colored cat. Sandpaw! She looked so broken, so defeated. We carried her back to camp and put her down in the medicene cat den.

"Will she ever become a warrior?" Fireheart asked.

"No," Yellowfang's flat vioce echoed through the den. Wait, could that have **me**?

**Review? Not the best story in the world. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! Okay, first of all thank you to all who have reviewed, I'll try and update sooner. Oh and for your info Sandpaw and Cinderpaw are cousins.**

**Cinderpaw's pov.**

I stared in horror as the sand colored she-cat was dragged into the fern medicine cat den. I tried to follow, but Fireheart stopped me with his ginger tail and shook his head. I ran blindly into the lichen apprentice den, I flopped down on my nest and buried my head in my fluffy dark paws. _That could have been me! _I wailed silently.

"Cinderpaw," Fireheart mewed, as he stroked his ginger tail along my spine. "It's not your-"

I cut him off, "I know but, it could've been me! It should've been me! You wouldn't understand!" I wailed, as I raced from the grouse tunnel and onto ThunderClan's hunting ground. I ran blindly towards a random direction in the dark night. I ended up by the thunderpath, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I stepped in Sandpaws's blood.

"Cinderpaw," I whipped around to see the leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar. I let my fur lie flat, as she continued. "I know you are grieving-"

"Bluestar, it should have been _me_," I yowled, as I realized I cut off my leader. I bowed my head and muttered my apology.

"I know it's hard to lose kin. I lost my mother at a young age, then my sister. Finally, my greatest loss was my kits" Bluestar murmured in my ear. "The truth is my kits live in RiverClan Mistyfoot and Stonefur. I had three, but Mosskit died."

I stared in awe at my leader. "Why did you tell me?" I asked.

Bluestar smiled at this and mewed, "You of all cats would understand how hard it is to lose."

"What are you talking about?" I stared in horror as she looked at her paws.

"Cinderpaw," her brisk mew sent ripples along my spine. "I had an omen, there was bracken with frost over it. Out of nowhere a tiger leapt, destroying the frost and crushing the bracken. We can only assume that it means Brackenpaw and Frostfur. We will hope for the better and prepare for the worst." Bluestar finished, with a sigh. I stared in horror at my leader, I raced away ignoring her yowls.

_Not my family! No StarClan no! _I yowled mentally. I raced to the RiverClan border, and flopped down near the river. I buried my muzzle in my paws'. _What was that smell? At the Thunderpath? It was hard to smell, but it smelled faintly of Tigerclaw. _Something clicked in my head and I flexed my claws. _The Tiger crushed the bracken that was covered in-_. My thoughts were interrupted by a push and a rush of cold water. I fell into the swirling water and it all faded to black.

**I will update sooner if I get more reviews. I know I beg and beg! I shouldn't be begging but I really love reviews.**


End file.
